


Shattered Memories

by TELLTALEGIRL



Category: Video Blogging RPF, Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Big Sisters, Brother-Sister Relationships, Darkiplier Mark Fischbach, Demonic Possession, F/M, Female Reader, Memory Alteration, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Who Killed Markiplier?, Tags Are Hard, Who Killed Markiplier?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:34:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23986132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TELLTALEGIRL/pseuds/TELLTALEGIRL
Summary: He left me... He and Celine threw me from my own body and left me in this godforsaken mirror! I trusted him and he just left me here... alone.Until"Well well, look what we have here! You my dear are gonna be my beautiful assistant, now come along. We have a couple of friends that are waiting on us..."Sorry if the summary is kinda crap, BUT I swear the story is better! I at least hope you guys think so. I recently got into the Who Killed Markiplier universe and I simply adore it!
Relationships: Celine | The Seer & Damien | The Mayor (Who Killed Markiplier?), Celine | The Seer & Y/N | The District Attorney (Who Killed Markiplier?), Damien | The Mayor & Y/N | The District Attorney (Who Killed Markiplier?), Damien | The Mayor/Y/N | The District Attorney (Who Killed Markiplier?), Mark Fischbach & Y/N | The District Attorney
Kudos: 52





	Shattered Memories

It felt like I had been trapped in this mirror for an eternity. I still remember the day it happened with startling clarity. 

I had just came to Mark's party along with my best friend Damien, and everything was fine. Until the next morning when I found Mark's body laying lifeless in the foyer. A simple night shared among friends was shattered right then, and everyone was at each other's throats. 

But out of everyone Damien, my sweet Damien never once tried to lay blame on anyone. And when the accusations started to fly and guns were waved around, he tried to disuade everyone from the oncoming climax. 

However his actions mattered very little in the end. This is what Mark wanted and he got his wishes in the end. And when Damien and Celine were taken it broke William, to the point that he actually killed Abe. I tried to take the gun from the Colonel and get through to him, but he was still so angry... 

I heard more than felt the gunshot when it rang through the hollow halls. When I clutched my stomach I felt my heart stop when I saw my hands were coated in my own blood. I remember the shocked look William wore as he watched me fall from the second floor banaster. 

In the darkness I lay there in despair, when I see Mark's body appear beside me. 

"It's not fair is it?" 

I still remember those words to this day, and the more I think on them the more I start to believe them. 

It wasn't fair that my friends were taken from me. It wasn't fair that William killed myself and Abe. And it wasn't fair that even when I trusted Damien's words that he and Celine threw me from my own body and trapped me here.

For days I beat on the infernal glass prison hoping someone, anyone would hear me! But no one came. No one heard my plea's and after so many unheard cries for help, I just sank down to floor clutching my knees to chest. 

And there I sat weeping while I gaze at the only company I had, Mark's cold lifeless body who just stared back at me in silence.

"He left me... He and Celine threw me from my own body and left me in this godforsaken mirror! I trusted him and he just left me here... alone." I whisper to myself burying my face in my knee's. "Did I do something wrong...?" 

As expected no one answered my heart broken question, until I hear a VERY familiar voice ring out through the darkness. 

"Not at all my dear." 

Gasping I snap my head up to find the source of the voice. Looking around I franticly search the darkness, when the voice speaks to me again. " Dare I say you are the most innocent out of the lot." Echoing through the darkness I could hear a set of footsteps approaching me, and from the darkness appeared a hauntingly familiar face. 

Coming to stand in front of me was Mark? But his body...? 

I hear Mark chuckle at me while giving the body at his feet a small nudge. "Neat huh? No matter how many times I did myself in, I just kept coming back. However that ONE bullet from dear ole' William was the feather, that did the job." He tells me with a jovial tone, but I cannot tear my eyes from the scene. My breaths start to come in short gasps while I try to scoot as far back as I can. 

Sensing my distress Mark crouches down in front of me, while holding up his hands in a placating gesture. "Hey, hey calm down there killer." He says then casts a glance at the body laying behind him. In a instant the broken body has disappeared from my view, and I am left with the living Mark. 

Turning back to me, he stands back up and offers me his hand. I stare at his hand for a moment, wondering if this was just a dream... Be it a dream or not I was just so happy to see someone, and for them to see me. Reaching out I grabbed Mark's hand and he pulls me to my feet.

"I don't understand... How are you...?" I question him, my mind racing with a million questions. He only smiles at me and brushes a strand of my hair behind my ear, then gently places his hand on my cheek. "Shhh, (Y/N). Everything's gonna be alright, none of the rest matters." My eyes tear up at his words. I am just so happy that I'm not alone anymore.

With no warning I launch myself at the man in front of me and the dam breaks. I sob uncontrollably all while Mark just shushes me gently and returns the embrace. "You don't have to be alone anymore. Now onto the more... unpleasant business." 

Before I can act I feel a chill race up my spine and grip my heart, and soon I was encompassed in darkness.

(Damien POV)

After Celine went out I remained in front of the fire, thinking about what I heard while out in the woods. I swear I heard someone today! It was a girl's voice, and she sounded so familiar... 

"Damien... How could you?" I can still hear her words in my ears, and shiver. Maybe Celine is right. Maybe I'm just exauhsted and hearing things, it wouldn't be the first time. "Heh. She was so mad when I fell asleep...?" I start but trail off, who was I talking about? I wrack my brain for an answer, but I start to get a headache the more I think on it.

Clutching the side of my head in pain, I barely caught the shadow in the corner of my vision. Turning my head just a hair, I stare into the mirror on the wall. There in the mirror is a shadow, but the more alarming fact was that there was no reflection staring back at me. 

Standing up I walk over to stand in front of the object hanging on the wall. To my surprise the shadow that I saw in the mirror moves, moving closer I try to find the source. When I hear that voice again. "You don't seem like yourself... Damien." Then the shadow morphs into a corpse's face, with no discernable features. Gaspping at the sight I shut my eyes tight and pray that this is all just a bad dream.

"Its time to wake up Damien."

My eyes snap open and to my shock I find myself standing out in the woods once again. My heart races as I take in my surroundings and try to make sense of what is happening. "What the hell is going on?" I ask as the snow falls down around me. "This doesn't make any sense." 

"Damien!" 

My head shoots up looking into the darkened forest. That voice! Looking around I try to find where it's coming from, when I hear her call out again. "Damien, please!" With a hardened resolve I take off through the snow, calling out for the woman. However her voice grew oddly silent as I approach a frozen lake. Huffing I look at my surroundings and to my utter horror, I can make out a hole in the center of the lake. And leading to the hole was a set of footprints.

My eyes widen in fear and as quickly as I could I race across the ice, trying to find the owner of that voice. Reaching the hole in the ice I look into the freezing water trying to find any form resembling a person.

There!

I could barely see it but I was able to spot what looked like a person. Reaching into the ice cold water I grab hold of the person and haul them out of the water. The person's hair is covering their face, but when they looked up at me I wish it had stayed covered. It was that corpse's face from the mirror. 

"Its not fair... is it?"

And before I could release them they grabbed hold of me and dragged me down into the freezing lake. 

I fell for what felt like forever, but instead of hitting the ground I land safely upon my feet. Looking around I am only met with darkness, and to my surprise completely alone. 

"Damien you are one hard man to find."

Or so I thought. Spinning on my heel I come face to face with a man. I couldn't make out his face very well in the darkness, but his voice is so achingly familiar. Behind the man a fracture appears with blue light shining through the cracks. The man put aside something about that fracture feels like I've seen it before. "Who are you? Where is Celine?" I question him, just now remembering my sister who is out here as well. 

The man chuckles at my questions and answers me with a joking tone. "Now there's a hard woman to avoid." Taking a step forward I glare at the mysterious man before me. "If you did anything to her..." "Easy there cowboy, I've done nothing to her. I don't even think I could! That woman would carve my heart out and feed it to me, if she even saw me." He tells me and I falter for a moment, before I regain my resolve.

"What? Then why am I even here?!" I demand and the man tuts at me disapointedly. "Oh Damien. My poor sweet Damien, I've come to apologize." I open my mouth and before I can stop it the question falls from my lips. "Do, do I know you?" 

The man in front of me actually giggles at my question before grinning at me. "Of course you know me. Dare I say you probably know me as well as you know yourself." Confused I just glare at him with a raised eyebrow, which just earns me a exasperated chuckle. "Sorry bad joke. Couldn't help myself." 

At his words some memories come back but they are a jumbled mess. I couldn't make sense of any of it, just blurry faces floating around in my head. "I know you." Is all I can bring myself to say, and this seems to have annoyed the man standing in front of the blue glow. He lets out a deep sigh while giving me a pitying look. "Ugh come on Damien. Celine really did a number on you didn't she?"

And just as I was trying to place the man in front of me, my head starts to pound. Grabbing the side of my head in pain, I nearly drop to my knees. But at the forefront of my mind I can see a face clear as a mirror, along with a name that I hadn't heard for a long time. Looking up at the man in front of me, I can see him grinning at my revalation.

"Mark...?" I question hesitantly and he beams at my answer.

"And circle takes the square! Took you awhile friend, but you made it." He smiles at me and I just stare at him dumbfounded as more memories become known to me. I remember being at his party with... Who was I with? "I don't understand. We were just at your party and then you... And she..." I trail off unable to even finish the thought. My head is a jumbled mess with so many faces and voices that I can't even remember correctly.

"Whoa, easy there boy! I'm gonna stop you right there, I just don't have the time for the whole catching up thing." Mark interupts me, but I pay him no mind when I see another image of the girl in my head.

Taking another step forward I find myself growing annoyed at his jovial tone. The more I come to remember, the more I find myself holding back from attacking him outright. "No you need to answer me. How did I get here, where even am I?! And who is--" Mark steps foward holding his hands up in a placating gesture. "Whoa, alright, okay. I'll just summarize..."

Mark takes a step back and I see the cracked surface behind him turn a lighter shade of blue, and showed me a disturbing image of Mark's dead body. "And that's best summarized by saying... Mistakes were made!" Mark simply puts for lack of better words and I scoff at him.

The image quickly shifts to one of the Colonel and another man... Abe! They were aiming their guns at one another, and I could just barely see a hand reaching out to placate William. "Plans weren't exactly well executed." Mark goes on to explain as he walks up to my side and leans in like he was sharing a secret. "The right people started pointing fingers at the wrong people and..." He trails off as I see the Colonel's gun fire and Abe's shocked expression as he falls to the floor clutching at his chest.

My heart sinks more and more as I watch the life fade from the detective's eye's, but Mark continues on uncaring to my turmoil. "A good night with some good friends, MAY have taken a wrong turn at some point." He is interupted by another gunshot and the image quickly shifts to the Colonel facing someon else, pointing his gun at them. The unknown person has their hands held in front of them covered in blood and I feel my heart ache at the sight.

"And I MAY have a made a deal to possibly make sure a certain lady couldn't go around breaking anyone else's heart..." Mark turns away from me with a hurt look on his face when he see's a image of Celine appear in front of us. But he then whirls around me bathed in a angry red light. "But that was doing everyone a favor!"

I only stare back at him trying to go over all the events in my head. I wasn't there any of it but I remember it with such clarity. I remember seeing that faceless woman trying to stop William and Abe from killing each other, but ultimately failing in the end amd losing her life in the process. Clutching my head I close my eyes.

"You're a murderer." 

The light slowly fades back to it calm blue hue and Mark just scoffs at my words. "Oh please you sound like that idiot detective. Come on you're better than that, I don't need to hold your hand through this--" "Through what?! Just leave me alone!"

He only laughs at my plea. "You don't get it do you? This place is a dream!" Mark gestures to the space surrounding us. "A never ending story of our hero. And what is a hero without a villian?" He finishs with a whisper and I just stare at him confused. He however seems pleased with my reaction and grins. "A villian! Every good story needs a villian."

Shaking my head I try to wrap my mind around his words. He actually thinks he's the hero in all this? He got so many innocent people killed and for what?! A petty grudge? I glare back at the gleeful man standing there far too pleased with himself. "You honestly think you're the hero in all this...?" But instead of being angry at my question he just laughs and answers me back. "Well of course I am, who else could I possibly be?" He says as if it was simple reasoning, and I could only think that he has actually lost it.

"My humble upbringing and my tragic backstory... There's no other role for me to play." I role my eyes at his words and stop him right there. "You're out of your mind Mark..." I tell him silently hoping this was all just a bad dream, that I would soon wake up from. But that would be hoping for too much at this point, this all felt too real to be a dream.

"And you!" Mark suddenly speaks up pointing my old cane in my direction. "You're gonna make the PERFECT villian in my story." Hearing enough I challenge him. "Well you can tell your stories to the other prisoner's--" But before I can continue Mark cuts me off with a bitter scoff. "Oh come on Damien give it up! Always the rightous crusader, pure as the driven snow!"

At those words my head started to feel a little fuzzy and the words rang in my head, but not in Mark's voice... I had heard someone say those things to me once. Not in contempt or spite, but in fondness. 

"Acting like you're the only one without blood on his hands!" Mark finishes with a growl and I glare at him with a new found fire in my eyes. "You stole everything from me!" I nearly yell at him in quiet anger. Mark grows even more enraged and the mirror behind him turns to a threatening blood red glow making him appear even more sinister. "Well you wouldn't even have anything if it weren't for me!"

Refusing to back down I point an accusing finger at him. "You took our lives! You betrayed me! You betrayed William, you even betrayed Celine!" At that name Mark grew even more enraged and I felt satisfaction at making him lose his cool. 

The mirror behind him make a cracking noise and glowed even brighter in his anger. "Well maybe if Celine hadn't run off, then we wouldn't even be here right now!" I knew I shouldn't have said my next words, but they fell from my lips before I could stop them. "You were never good enough for Celine." I accuse him quietly and he snaps.

His eyes turn white and the mirror behind him makes a horrible cracking noise as he yells. "I GAVE UP EVERYTHING FOR HER!"

I watch silently unflinching as he tried to compose himself and reign in his anger, the mirror behind him losing its threatening red glow and retreating back its blue state. "But that's all in the past." Letting out a heavy exhale he looks me in the eye with an unreadable expression. 

"And now I'm here to show you... the future." Sighing I shake my head at his words. Looking through my raven bangs I give him a exasperated look. "I don't want anything to do with your future. Just go drop dead and let me live my life in peace."

With that I turn and start to walk away from the man I once called my friend. As I walked away I heard Mark's laugh echo behind me and I stop in my track at his next words. "Oh my friend, what has she kept from you..." An image of the corpse's face flashes in my mind, but it starts to bleed into an actual face this time. Pain shoots through my head in blinding speed taking me to my knees. Gasping I try to get the pain under control. 

"Damien?"

"That voice..." I whisper and to my surprise the pain in my head recedes enough for me to regain my footing. Turning to where the voice came from, I see her standing in front of the mirror beside Mark. "(Y/N)..." I hesitantly question afraid that my head may be playing tricks on me again. When I see her all the memories I had of her came rushing back.

I remember when the two of us would go play together when we were little, and how she always wore her (F/C) dress. That night at Mark's before everything thing happened, I remember confessing to her my feelings... I had never felt so happy in my life, but then it was all ripped away from me before my very eyes. I watched helplessly as life fled from her (E/C) eyes when the Colonel accidently shot her, and she fell from the banister.

Shaking my head of the thoughts I quickly race over to her form. With no hesitation I sweeped my friend into a tight hug, tears running down my face. I rest my chin on her (H/C) haired head, clutching her close. "(Y/N), you're alive! Thank god I thought that William..." I start to choke up at the memory, but shake my head trying to dispel it and focus on whats in front of me.

But instead of hugging me back, (Y/N) keeps her head down and speaks in a hollow voice. "Why did you leave me? I thought you loved me Damien." My breath catches and I pull back a small bit. She then looks up at me with her (H/L) (H/C) hair framing her face. 

Staring back at me was not the (E/C) eyes that held so much kindness and love in them that I remember. Instead her eyes were completely black and empty of any and all emotion. Gently I cup her face and to my utter horror her skin feels ice cold at my touch. "(Y/N) what happened...?" I ask her quietly but its not her that answers me this time. 

Mark laughs loudly at my spoken query and comes to stand behind (Y/N). "Oh you poor naive man." Mark says while shaking his head at. Looking up I glare at him with fire in my eyes. "You. What did you do to her!" I try to hold myself back from killing the man and instead focus on the woman in my arms. The look Mark sends my way is almost genuine, had I not been able to see the malicous glee lying behind his empathetic stare. 

"Oh I've done nothing to this innocent soul. In fact I even saved her from her torment and loneliness. The question you need to ask yourself is what did you do?" At his words I look back down at (Y/N), when my head starts to hurt again. But before I or Mark can say anymore, a loud thump is heard from behind the mirror. 

(Y/N)'s eyes widen for a split second before she yells in pain and falls to her knees. Acting on instinct, I am by her side in a instant to shield her from any harm. The noise comes again and I see Mark look at the mirror with an almost bored expression. "Ah." Is all he says when the glass shatters and I shield (Y/N) with my body from the oncoming shards. 

"Ah Celine! So good to see y--" Mark begins but is cut of by his own pained scream. Looking back I see his body fade away along with axe embedded in his chest, leaving only Celine as she rushes over to us.

Looking up at my sister I can't help but feel lost. Where did she even come from?! "Celine, what's---" I begin to ask but she stops me with a wave of her hand. "There's no time for that Damien. Is she alright?" At the question I look down at the woman in my arms. Her eyes were closed and she seemed to be asleep. Reaching out I feel for her pulse and sigh in relief when I find it. "She's breathing. Celine you need to tell me, why was she acting like that?" 

Before she can say anything however (Y/N) starts to wake up. Both of us have our eyes glued to her and I nearly jump for joy when I see her (E/C) eyes staring back at me and not the black that was clouding them from before. "Damien...? Celine...?" She weakly mutters and I just smile when I hear her voice again. But instead of acting on my joy a couple of unwanted memories come floating back to me.

I remember Celine and I convincing her to let us in, and (Y/N)... Sweet (Y/N) trusts me without a doubt. When we all came too and she watched William wonder off broken and alone, that was when Celine took the reigns. 

Soon I was helplessly watching as the person in the mirror was not the woman I loved, but a darker image of myself. And there on the other side of that mirror I could see her (E/C) eyes staring back at me, silent tears streaming down her face. Casting her one last apologetic glance was the last thing I left her with... "I remember now." I whisper to no one in particular. 

"I remember what he did, what we did."

I unconsciencely clutch (Y/N) a little closer to myself and I hear Celine sigh. "Maybe I can still fix this. Neither of you deserve this kind of fate." (Y/N) and myself look to my sister, who was turned to the crumbling mirror. "(Y/N) I am so sorry for what I did to you, I just wanted to keep my little brother safe." Celine bites out through her tears without turning to face us. "Damien?"

I look up to my sister as she looks at me over her shoulder. "Promise me. Promise me you'll keep each other safe." 

"I promise, but Celine--" 

Before I can say another word a shard of the mirror falls close to me and (Y/N) and water flows through the cracks. I shield (Y/N) from the shard and the water when I hear Celine speak up in a quiet whisper. "Make sure that bastard stays dead."

And with that the mirror crumbles and we are all swallowed by the rushing water. I try to keep (Y/N) in my grasp but she is soon pulled away from me and out of my sight. When the water recedes I find myself alone. No Celine. No Mark. And no (Y/N). 

I stumble to my feet and watch as the world around me loses its color and fades to grey, with trace amounts of blue and red tinging my vision. Clutching the side of the door frame I take my first steps outside this nightmare. 

"I'm coming (Y/N), just hold on."

AN ~ And there's the end ladies and gentlemen! The ending I kinda had trouble with because I wanted it to show that Dark still remembers the viewer and that is why he shows up throughout all the series trying to get through to you. Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed!


End file.
